


Something Akin to a Fairytale I: The Princess and the Warrior

by bluetoast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Library Sex, Male Sif, Oblivious Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt at norsekink. Warrior Sif knows better than to touch his best friend Thor's sister, Loki. Princess Loki believes all her brothers friends still think of her as a little girl. However, both of them are experts in not caring what other people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't say exactly when it happened. One day, Thor's little sister Loki was in petticoats and taking her dolls for rides with her on her pony, and then the next, she was a young woman who'd ride any horse in the stables, from the filly with the sweetest temper to an unbroken war stallion. As the princess of Asgard, Loki was clearly off limits to him, mostly because she was Thor's sister. That alone was reason enough to not even _think_ about courting the girl. The Allfather and Allmother no doubt already had a marriage arranged for her. The idea made his stomach turn, the idea of some prince or lord turning the raven haired mischief maker into something.. submissive and broken. Of course, if Thor knew some of the other thoughts he'd had about the girl, he would be dead and his body would never be found. It was the fear of the crown prince that scared off most would-be suitors, Sif knew that. He wouldn't put it past his friend to threaten harm to any ambassadors who arrived on Asgard on behalf of foreign princes asking for Loki's hand. 

But there would come a day when Thor would be able to do nothing and Loki would be taken from Asgard, to be the bride of some simpering prince who knew nothing about her, most likely only seeing her pretty face and those curves that Sif wanted to explore for himself, propriety and such be damned. He had had so many fantasies about Loki that he had favorites he regularly played out in his own mind again and again in the privacy of his own chambers. Most, however, all ended the same; he and Loki, sated and spent, snuggling together naked and sleeping. 

Sif shook his head to clear it and went back to sharpening his glaive. If he started thinking to hard about Loki, he didn't think he could control the rest of his body and he would have to excuse himself from the training grounds before a taking part in a single sparing match.

“Good morrow, Sif.” Thor greeted him with his usual jovial air. “Somber as ever.”

He looked up. “Good morning, my prince. Joviality would not suit me, people would think that something is amiss.”

“True!” The prince thumped him on the back. “Have you seen Volstagg this morning? No one seems to know where he is.” 

“His wife went into labor before dawn, he is home with her and their other children.” He set down the whetstone. “I suspect he will be gone for the rest of the week.” 

“Well, such is the life of a married man.” He chuckled. “My parents seem to think I need to be wed soon, as does my sister.”

“Your sister is far too young for that.” Sif stated. “She's still a little girl. Not to mention she might turn any would be husbands into frogs.” 

“Exactly!” Thor declared. “Despite the fact that she's nearly a thousand years of age, she is still too young for my parents to even think about her getting married.” 

He swung his weapon a few times, not looking at his friend. “So that just leaves you. I suspect there's some golden haired, sweet faced Vanir princess just waiting for the proposal. In fact, I'm willing to bet there are at least six of them already putting together a trousseau and looking through dress patterns and fabric swatches for their bridal gown.” 

“Ha! I do not think so! I am not ready for marriage either. I am not ready to settle down.” He shook his head. “I do not trust my parents however, although I suspect they may have Loki married before myself.”

Sif harnessed his weapon. “Enough of this marriage talk, if the Allfather and Allmother have plans, we cannot prevent them, much as we may wish we could at times.” 

“Bold and honest Sif.” Thor thumped him on the back again. “You, on the other hand, all I see for you is bachelorhood.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.” He checked the laces on his vambraces and looked around. “Where is your sister today? She's usually around here, watching with those silly friends of hers. Or has Fandral broken another one of their hearts and your sister is keeping all of them away in retaliation?” 

“Loki is creating some sort of potion, so she's in her workroom, doing who knows what.” He shook his head. “Fandral also knows better than to jilt one of Loki's friends. Remember what happened the last time?”

Sif laughed. “I do, and I know that our friend has not been able to eat rabbit since spending an afternoon as one of the long eared creatures.” He ran his fingers through his dark hair. “All things considered, I would say I came out of my fight with Loki the best.” He remembered all to well the day the princess had cursed his golden locks dark.

“And permanent.” Thor stated. “But then, I'm not certain my sister intended it that way.”

He shrugged. “I did insult her riding skills and I should have known better.” He let out a breath. “And I have not made her angry since. Fandral, however, seems to make a habit of it.” 

Thor snorted. “He once told me that since Loki spends all of her summers away from the city and depriving us of her presence for five months out of the year, he must use the remaining seven to irritate her as much as he can, since I have long since stopped doing so.” He shook his head and walked deeper into the training grounds. 

Sif watched him go. “You not irritate your sister? I believe you are mistaken.” He waved to Hogun and headed to join his friend. “Speaking of people who _don't_ irritate Loki...” 

*

“Damn and blast!” Loki waved her hand in front of her face as red smoke drifted up from the small cauldron on her workbench and she fell back in her chair, folding her arms. “Thirteen hours of work ruined.” She coughed and flicked her hand towards the window, opening it so the room could air out. “It should have worked.” 

“Are you all right, my lady?” A voice said from the doorway and she turned. 

“I'm fine, Sigyn. Annoyed, but fine.” She pushed her hair out of her face and then frowned. “What time is it?”

“Time you were getting ready for dinner.” Her lady in waiting and friend replied. “Your mother would have a fit if you came to dinner like that.” 

Sighing, Loki got up from her chair, extinguished the flames under the small cauldron and looked at the mess within. “This worked for me two months ago. Perhaps it's the temperature of the components when they are added.” She let her shoulders fall and she left her workroom, Sigyn following her as they headed for the bath. “And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?” She held her arms out to indicate the wide trousers and blouse. “If men can be seen in such attire, why not women?”

Sigyn frowned. “I cannot say, my princess, only that no man on Asgard would dream of wearing a dress in public.” 

“Sigyn, I've told you to stop with the 'my princess', you can call me by my name. We grew up together and there's nothing wrong with it.” She went into the bathing chamber and removed her work clothes. “I'm certain we could convince Fandral to wear a dress as part of a prank, I'd just need to find the right occasion.” 

The blond woman flushed as Loki got into the bath. “I do not think...”

“Oh, bother!” She snapped. “You have become such a stick in the mud since you started this job. You used to be _fun_ and now you're _serious_.” She stopped. “I'm sorry, Sigyn, I didn't...”

Her friend shook her head. “I know, and it's all right. I too, wish things were the way they were.” She picked up a pitcher and filled it with warm water. 

Loki closed her eyes and pinched her nose as the water was dumped over her head. “How is your family getting along?”

“Better.” Sigyn set to work washing her hair. “My mother still half expects my brother to return any day now, even though she knows that is not to be.”

She nodded in reply. “I am very sorry for your loss.” Three months ago, Sigyn's brother had been killed guarding a trade caravan from Asgard in Alfheim. The raiders had all since been caught, tried and executed.

“Thank you.” She suddenly let out a giggle. “It would be rather amusing to see Fandral in a dress, although I don't know what sort of payment he'd want for it.”

“Bother Fandral, he's not as charming as he thinks he is.” She held her nose again as Sigyn rinsed her hair and then began to comb it. Picking up a sponge,she started to clean her hands. “Although he was quite the adorable rabbit.”

“I think he should have remained a rabbit.” She snorted. “Hogun's more attractive than he is anyway.”

“I don't think Hogun knows what girls are.” Loki quipped. “He's boring.”

“I like boring.” Sigyn tugged on her hair as she worked out a knot and leaned closer. “And I know you like...”

She splashed her friend, just enough to get her face wet. “Sif thinks I'm a little girl and always will.” She scrubbed at her nails. “He no doubt still thinks I play with dolls.”

Her friend gave her hair a good tug and she nearly yelped. “That's why you have to wear dresses to dinner. So Sif can see that you're _not_ a little girl.”

“It wouldn't matter, he's known me for so long that it can't be helped.” She rolled her eyes. “Thor's just as bad.”

“That's a brother's prerogative.” Sigyn let out a breath. “And....”

Loki turned and took the comb from her. “Why don't you go spend some time with your mum?” She replied softly. “I'm only upsetting you.” She felt horrible for her friend and this conversation was only making things worse. 

“No, it's all right.” She stood up. “I just need a few minutes.”

“Take as many as you need, Sigyn.” She gave her a soft smile.

“Thank you.” Her friend quickly retreated from the bathing chamber. 

Loki sighed and went to work washing the day's dirt and sweat off of her skin. Her cheeks flushing at the sudden thought of Sif standing over the bath, watching her; then joining her. That would never happen; it wasn't because Sif was a warrior and she was a princess; it was the mere fact that because she was Thor's sister and Sif was Thor's best friend. If things ended badly, she could ruin their friendship. Or, more likely, Thor would kill Sif and then spend the rest of their lives making Loki feel guilty about it. 

*  
It was the usual sort of dinner. Sif was more focused on his meat and vegetables than Thor's retelling of his latest hunt for what had to be the tenth or eleventh time. The warrior had stopped counting, and he didn't need to hear the story, he'd been on the damn hunt and slew a boar or two himself. But there always seemed to be a few maidens who wanted to hear the story again and again, or hadn't heard it in the first place. He only remained at the prince's table out of politeness, even though he would much rather discuss plans for the next hunt, rather than one that was already past. Fandral was no help at times like these. Both he and Thor had a gaggle of giggly girls about them and honestly, their laughter was starting to make his head hurt. If Hogun hadn't been taking over Volstagg's duties, Sif would have sat at a table with him. So, instead, he was sitting alone at one end of the table while Fandral and Thor sat facing each other, with four girls around each of them. 

At least the table was long enough that no girl would accidentally fall into his lap.

The clatter of tankard on wood caused Sif to look up as Loki sat down opposite of him. He immediately stood up until she was seated. “My lady.” 

“Oh, don't start with that.” The princess looked annoyed. “I've had enough of that for one night and I came over here so I could eat in relative peace.” She glanced down the table at her brother. “Besides, I wager you are the only man in this room in my age bracket I can speak to without Thor threatening to kill them.” 

“Well, manners.” Sif replied and sat back down.

“Manners didn't seem to matter when I was a little girl in braids and bows.” She quipped, tossing her hair over her shoulder and she took a drink from her mug.

“Touche.” He replied; she had him there and he picked up his fork. “Tired of spending time with your girlfriends?”

“How could I be tired of them?” She rolled her eyes. “They're all down _there_.” She gestured towards Thor and Fandral. “They haven't even noticed I'm here.”

Sif snickered and cut into his boar meat. “When it comes to your brother, I believe none of them want to waste an opportunity.”

Loki sighed. “I know, but it's quite disturbing to hear my friends talk about my brother and his friends in...” She blushed. “Well, using words I would rather not hear associated with my brother.” 

“You do not worry about your brother's friends using such words about you?” He regretted the words almost as soon as he said them.

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “I know Thor. If someone so much as _thought_ about me like that, he'd kill them.”

“Most likely.” He slid his foot under the table until he touched hers and he saw her raise her head at the contact. “Then again, sometimes, your brother's friends know how to keep things to themselves.”

She blushed and looked down at her plate.

Sif was about to pull his foot back when he felt Loki's other foot brush against his ankle. He had to keep himself stoic, even though the slight touch awakened his cock and if she didn't move, it would be hard to calm himself before he left the table. “Loki...”

Her foot drew away from him and she glanced up, her cheeks still rather pink. “Sorry.”

“Eat your dinner, princess.” He took up his mug and grinned over the rim at her. “I like girls with a healthy appetite.”

*  
The library was almost always empty. Loki was never certain if that was good or bad – when she didn't want to be disturbed, it was good, and at other times, it made her sad. So many books, so few readers. Right now, the massive place was unoccupied, save for her, and she was in her favorite place in the library, the small alcove on the second floor, where she could keep an eye on the entire room, but never seen. She hadn't seen Sif lately, the dinner they had shared seemed a distant memory, even though it was only a handful of days past. Her dreams hadn't helped matters either. 

It wasn't like she was expected to remain a virgin until marriage; Asgard was liberal enough in that regard; if a man wasn't expected to be chaste until the was wed, why should a woman? Loki knew that it was her older brother that kept many would-be lovers away, and for that, she was slightly glad; anyone who was brave enough to face the mighty Thor for the affections of his little sister was exactly the sort of person Loki wanted. 

The sound of the library door opening caused her to look up from her book and she went to the curtain of her alcove, looking down below her. Her heart rate jumped as she caught sight of Sif, slowly scanning the isles. Was he searching for her? She cleared her throat and leaned out of her hiding spot. “Sif?”

The warrior stopped and turned his gaze upward. “Princess.” He gave a slight bow. 

She climbed out of the cushioned recess and went to the railing. “May I help you find anything? Some work of Midgardian fiction perhaps? They do have lovely adventure stories.”

He shook his head and went to the spiral staircase, slowly walking up to her level. “No, I was looking for you.”

Loki blinked as he reached the second floor. “Is something wrong?” Certainly he hadn't come here for... for _that_ had he?

“Yes.” He came over to her and set his hands on her shoulders. “Something is.”

“What is it?” His face told her this was serious, but his body language told a different story. “Is it...” Her words were cut off as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard and pulling her against him, one hand sliding onto the small of her back and the other to back of her head. She could feel his cock against her stomach, hard and stiff, and it made her shudder. 

He broke the kiss, but not his grip. “I cannot continue this little game, Loki.” 

“Game?” She frowned, what was he talking about?

“If we keep skirting around each other, never acting, it will only drive us both mad.” He took a breath. “I have done my best to try and subdue my desire, but it has been in vain.” 

She pushed herself away from him, rather surprised when he let her go and she tried to regain her composure. “I will not be your next conquest, Sif. Another maid in a string of maidens.” 

“Do not mistake me for Fandral. He thinks nothing of breaking hearts by the tenfold. It will only bring him misery in the end.” He took a step towards her and she did not retreat. “Give me honesty, princess, do you yearn for me to sate your passions or are you simply a wicked little tease?”

Loki lifted her chin, swallowing hard. “We shouldn't do this, you know that.” 

He nodded, frowning. “You haven't answered my question.” 

She reached forward and took his hand, tugging him into the small alcove so that he fell on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, taking his bottom lip with both of her own. A moment later, Sif took control of the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. She slid one hand into his hair and she could feel him pushing her legs open with his hips. 

He pulled his lips from hers and she looked up at him, breathing hard. “We are wearing far too many clothes.” He sat back and began to unfasten his armor.

She shift to a sit and unlaced her dress, slipping out of it and setting it aside, feeling herself blush as she caught sight of Sif removing his pants. She quickly looked away and turned her attention to her own garments. 

“Loki?” His voice had lost some of its roughness and she felt his hand on her bare back.

“Yes?” She impatiently kicked the last of her small-clothes away from her ankles.

“Have you ever lain with another man?” His fingers brushed against her spine, causing her to shiver.

“No.” She turned to look at him, her blush only becoming deeper. “Or a woman, if that's what you were going to ask next.”

Sif nearly laughed and stroked her neck. “Sass.” He grinned and then lowered his gaze, and he slid an arm around her, picking her up and pulling her into his lap. She was a full foot shorter than he was – and her weight was almost nothing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he brushed his lips against her breast. “Will anyone disturb us here? Will no one think it's odd the door downstairs is locked?” His tongue darted out to lick the area for a second, then he clamped his mouth around her nipple, his tongue flicking over it fast. He raked his teeth over the hard point, nipping it playfully. 

She held his head in one hand and the other clasped at his shoulder, holding on to him and crying out as he licked and suckled her hard, whimpering as he pulled away for a brief second before locking his mouth around the other stiff peak. “No.. there's almost never anyone here, especially when the weather is so nice.” 

He growled low in his throat as the taste of Loki exploded in his mouth. One of his hands stayed firmly against her back, the other rested against her rear. He kept thinking of things he wanted to do to her. “Good, no one to find us, no one to hear us. And I want to make you scream, princess.” He suckled her harder, loving the way she held him against her. 

Loki could barely think as his lips moved against her. “Scream? I can barely breathe.” She draped her arms against his shoulders, staring into his eyes as he slowly kissed his way up her chest and onto her neck, lowering her back to the floor.

“Then perhaps I shall have to help you find your voice.” He nuzzled her neck and rubbed her hipbone. “Spread for me.”

She did as he asked and then gasped as he slid one of his hands between her legs, massaging her sex gently, and she knew she was trembling.

“Like that, do you?”

“Yes..” She groaned as he slowly rubbed his fingers between her slit. “Very much.” 

Sif rubbed his forehead against hers keeping his his gaze locked on hers as he slowly worked a finger inside of her. “You're so hot.” He whispered, his breath hot against her cool skin, slowly moving his finger in and out of her. “So ready...” He worked a second finger into her, stretching her. Her hands grasped his arms – arching away from the floor as he started to move his hand faster, driving his fingers into her. “Such a wanton little virgin.” He moved his fingers faster into her. He reveled as he heard her whimper in pleasure. 

Loki stared into his eyes and slowly let her gaze travel downward, as if just realizing he was completely naked. She drew in a sharp breath when she reached his groin. He was larger than she expected. “Sif...” Her eyes shot back to look into his and she felt a twinge of fear shoot up her spine.

“Don't be afraid.” His eyes stared directly into hers, placing his hands on her face and kissed her softly. “No fear, _princess_.” He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, smiling. He set both hands on her hips pulling her towards him. “Trust me?” He whispered against her.

“I trust you.” She set her arms on his shoulders and slowly slid one leg over to rest her knee against his hip. She shivered as she felt his erection hot and hard against her thigh. 

“Sweet girl....” He kept his eyes on hers as he slid the head of his cock inside of her – his fingers had told him what to expect, but now... this was maddening. “Wonderful _princess._..” He gritted his teeth in concentration as he slid a little further inside of her. “You're so hot...” He thrust himself in more, taking her other leg and cupped her thigh. “So tight.” He inhaled slowly as she arched her hips towards him, letting him slide inside more, gasping softly, forcing her thighs apart with his hips. “So tiny.” He set his other hand on the small of her back, pushing himself in further. 

Loki whimpered as he kept filling her. “Sif.” She set her hand against he side of his face, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb. She shivered slightly as he moved even further into her – the pain was very slight – she had known it was going to hurt, there was no way it wasn't going to... but what she wasn't sure of was how much more of this... more of _him_ she could take. It wasn't the pain as so much the need that was building inside of her. “Is that... is that good?”

Sif groaned hard and forced himself deeper into her. “It's better than good, princess.” He nuzzled her hand with his nose, kissing her palm. Staring directly into her eyes as he pushed himself into her deeper and then growled low in his throat. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he gave one strong thrust and he felt her stomach against his. For a moment, he delighted in the feeling of being completely buried inside of her. “It's wonderful.” He raised himself up slightly, staring down at her. He then withdrew from her slowly and then started to thrust himself in and out of her in hard strokes, slowly finding a rhythm. “ _My_ princess.” 

She slid her arms under his, then set her hands on his shoulders, clutching him. Loki could barely think straight. “Yours, Sif, always yours and never anyone else.” She moved her legs so that they wrapped around his waist, letting him slide deeper into her. She brushed her lips against his ear.

“This is our first time, princess,” He filled her again. “We will have others, countless others.” He felt her body shiver as he traced her ear with his tongue. Rocking his hips against hers, he growled in pleasure as he sank into her depths. “This is just the beginning.” He threw his head back, groaning. He could feel her body starting to tremble against him as he moved faster and harder into her. “I want to feel you come.” He rasped against her ear. “I want to feel you come in my arms, _Loki_.” He thrust hard and fast into her. 

Loki let out a shuddering gasp as sensations poured through her body, she was beyond thinking – far beyond speaking. She could barely register what Sif was telling her. Then it was as if the world exploded into a haze of pleasure. She felt her lover's body stiffen and then a second wave of pleasure swam over her. She was only vaguely aware of his hot breath against her ear. 

Sif slowly pulled her arms to the floor and untangled her legs from his waist. He kissed her softly, brushing strands of hair from her face, nuzzling her neck. “Good?”

She let out a weak chuckle. “I think that's an understatement.” She let out a tiny whimper of pain as Sif pulled out of her and he fell to her side and she turned her face to look at him. “I don't think I'll ever be able to sit in this place again and not remember this.”

He smiled at that, touching her side. “Perhaps we shall have to meet here often, so that this is not your only memory.” 

Loki closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “Will I always be sleepy afterward?”

“No.” He kissed her forehead. “Rest, princess. You've earned your slumber.”

“Will you still be here when I wake?” She couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

“Of course I will. It would be wretched of me to leave you here alone.” He pulled her into a snuggle. “I suspect no one will be looking for us unless we are both late to dinner.”

“The bell goes off right outside the window, there will be little chance of it not waking us.” She said with a yawn.

“Then we shall sleep, and when we wake, we will delight in each others bodies again before we leave.” Sif's lips brushed against her forehead as Loki drifted off.

**  
“You are much improved in mood, my friend.” Thor remarked to Sif as they came off the training grounds. It had been two months since the library and honestly, only centuries of discipline kept the warrior from seeking the princess out daily. “What is your secret?”

“I found a way to relieve my stress.” Sif offered. “I have also been getting more sleep as of late.” He unlaced his gauntlets, glancing across the training grounds where Fandral had just gone over to Loki and her friends. “I fear your sister may be turning our friend back into a rabbit sometime soon.”

The blond warrior chuckled. “More likely she will try a different animal, our friend had far too much fun the last time. Perhaps she will turn him into a fish and cart him around in a bowl for a week.” 

He snorted in reply. “Not this close to Yule, she won't. She could come up with a far better prank than Fandral the Fish – although I wouldn't put it past two the of them to hatch a scheme where she only _pretended_ to turn him into a fish.” 

Thor stretched. “I did not peg you for a mischief maker, Sif. Have you been spending time with Loki and I have simply not noticed?”

He slung his glaive into the harness on his back. “I speak with her at dinner off and on – but not regularly.” How thick was Thor anyway? He wagered that at least half the court had caught the looks between himself and the princess, but said nothing for fear of invoking someone's wrath. Besides, if all those people had seen him kiss Loki's hand a dozen times, they would think nothing of it. True, he was a knight and she was a princess – and compared to some of the things Sif knew Thor was doing with maids and the daughters of nobles, a kiss on the cheek and a held hand was negligible; no reason to suspect a thing.

“I have been distracted as well. I believe Father may be thinking of handing the throne to me within the next year; merely as a trial run for my eventual rule.” He let out a breath. “During the summer, perhaps.”

“Duty is a burden we all must bear.” Sif shook his head to clear it and took to checking he had everything with him so he didn't stare at Loki. “I will see you at dinner.” He saw the princess leave the grounds with two of her friends, the three of them vanishing down a garden path. 

Indeed it is!” Thor thumped him on the back and went to join Fandral, and a moment later, Sif heard some girl let out a loud giggle.

Rolling his eyes, Sif went in the direction Loki had taken, glancing over his shoulder once to make sure he wasn't being followed or observed. When he saw the princess wave good-bye to her friends and then head for the stables, he smirked and continued on the path, waiting until he saw her slip inside the vast barn before turning in the same direction, arriving at the door of the stables just in time to see the hem of Loki's skirt disappear into the hayloft.

Sif quickly determined that no stable boys or grooms were in the vicinity and then quickly ascended the ladder, shutting the trap door behind him and throwing the bolt, locking it from the inside. “Someone wants to live dangerously this afternoon.” 

Loki was lying on a blanket spread out over a large pile of hay, her boots and stockings already discarded. “It's always dangerous, Sif. That's part of the excitement.”

“Is it?” He came over to where she was and tossed his weapons and what armor he had taken off on the grounds into the hay. “I might not have seen you come up here.”

“But you did.” She rolled onto her side, her green eyes glinting. “If you hadn't, you would have had to hunt for me.”

He smiled, his eyes darkening. “We don't have much time before we're expected somewhere, you know that, yes?”

“Yes.” She reached under her skirts and he watched as she shoved off her small-clothes, setting them next to her shoes and socks. “But then,we've never had the luxury of lazy sex.”

Sif chuckled as he began to unfasten his pants and then, pushed them down off his hips as he knelt on the blanket. “Some day we will.” 

She got up on her hands and knees, spreading her legs slightly. “Promise?”

“Yes, princess,” he pushed the skirt of her dress up, revealing her lower half and then set his hands on her hips. “I promise.” He jerked her backward onto his cock, loving the harsh gasp she gave him as he took her the same as the stallions beneath them took their mares.

**

Loki sat in her mother's chambers, waiting for the Allmother to return from court. She knew that her mother was expecting her for tea, but the girl knew Queen Frigga was not expecting to find her daughter in such a state. She had been so _careful_ when she and Sif had started having sex. Especially after the first time; it'd been unplanned and risky, and after that time, she always took precautions. She wasn't even certain how or when she had made the mistake. 

But what she could be certain of was that sometime around the Spring Festival (the irony was not lost on Loki) Sif had planted a child within her. Soon she would leave for the summer, taking the secret with her. That was somewhat of a blessing, she supposed; being able to slip away from the city and no one think anything of it.

She worried for Sif; Thor would kill him when he discovered what had happened.

The door opened and Loki stood, managing a smile. “Good afternoon, mother.” 

Frigga shut the door behind her, giving her a tired smile. “Good afternoon, Loki.” She came over and kissed her cheek, then set a hand on her side. “And I already know.” 

Loki did her best to look annoyed. “How?” As if her mother needed to explain this particularly quirk of hers for the thousandth time.

“I know these things.” She kissed her forehead, sighing. “I will not be telling your father or brother, however, they do not need to know just yet.” She guided her to a sit. “Eir will be joining us in a little while, to make sure everything is going the way it should.”

“You're... you're not angry with me?” She swallowed hard. “I know I...”

Frigga pulled her into a hug. “No, dear heart, I am not angry. Now, if you were to come in here and tell me you were with child and did not know who the father was, that would be cause for me to be upset.” She brushed her hair. “Have you told Sif?”

“No. I... I know I should, but...” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I am such a coward.”

“No, you are no coward.” Frigga let out a breath. “It will all work out in the end, you shall see, love.”

*  
Sif knocked once before he entered Loki's chambers. The desk was stacked with an assortment of books and he nearly laughed at the discarded boots lying near the couch. The girl would walk barefoot everywhere if she could. He touched his jaw and winced, the blow from Thor was still painful but he was thankful that he was still walking. Norns, he was thankful he was breathing. He certainly wouldn't be if Thor knew the whole truth about him and Loki. He went over to the small room off the main one where the princess was working on her loom, humming to herself as she wove something he couldn't identify. “Good afternoon.”

Loki looked up, smiling. “Sif!” Her expression fell and she stood, running over to him. “What happened?” She touched his cheek, and he was able to hold back the wince as her fingers came in contact with the large bruise.

“Thor struck me.” He kissed her forehead. “It seems he does not approve of his best friend kissing his little sister.”

She hugged him. “I'm sorry.”

“Do not apologize, I'd let him strike me again just to be with you.” He rubbed her back. “I cannot stay long, I just wanted to see you again before you left for the summer – and to tell you that I've asked your father for permission to formally court you when you return in the autumn.”

“What?” She stepped back, her face stunned. “Sif, I...” She shook her head. “What did he say?”

“He approves.” He chuckled. “Even if your brother does not.”

She lifted her chin, a slight glimmer in her eye. “Who says I'd approve?”

He came over and kissed her softly, holding her face in both of his hands. “Because you once told me you were going to run away from home the moment your parents told you that you were going to be a pawn in a political marriage.” He slid one hand down her back, resting it on her rear. “And you were only a little girl at the time.”

Loki rested her head against his chest, and he could feel her relax, if only a fraction. “I remember that. That was also the day you first knocked Thor on his ass.”

He chuckled. “I had surprise on my side that day.” He pulled away, reluctantly, and kissed her. “I should go.” 

“We have time.” She went over and shut the door of the room, locking it behind her. “Thor is on the training grounds and I sent Sigyn home for the day.” 

“Loki...” Sif nuzzled her neck, then he pushed her up against the wall, rucking her skirts up to her waist, his cock already starting to swell. “You're such a naughty princess.” He tugged her small clothes down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hadn't come to her with the intention of the two of them fucking, but how many times had their unplanned trysts resulted in some of the most incredible sex ever?

“You love that I'm naughty.” She lifted her legs so he could put them around his hips. “But not nearly as much as you love to pound my quim with your cock.” 

He went harder with her words and shoved his pants down and thrust into her in one swift motion. “What a dirty mouth you have, princess.” He slid his hands onto her thighs and began to undulate his hips against hers. “Who would think someone as prim and proper as you could use such vulgar words.”

She tightened her legs around his waist as he pressed her more firmly against the wall. “Only in private, Sif, and only with you.” 

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers, covering the moans he knew would try to escape as he began to fuck her in earnest. Sif knew he wouldn't be officially courting Loki for long before he would ask for her hand in marriage – then they would never have to hide like this again.

*

Loki rested her head against the window of the carriage, glad of the drawn curtains. It meant she didn't have to maintain her formal appearance. She glanced over at Sigyn, who was dozing on the other seat. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to yesterday afternoon, the last time she had seen Sif. Her body shivered at the memory of their last encounter, and she could still hear him whispering against her ear. She really hadn't intended for the two of them to spend their last afternoon together before the long summer apart having sex in her room; she'd just wanted to enjoy being in each others company. Well, not that she hadn't enjoyed it, but it would have been nice to simply – be.

She opened her eyes, kicked off her shoes and then drew her feet and legs up onto the seat next to her, resting one hand under her chin and the other on her stomach. She swallowed hard, knowing that she should have told Sif her secret before she left. She looked down at her hand, rubbing her belly in slow circles. The warrior's babe was steadily growing in her womb; she was three months along, by Eir's calculations. It was good that she was already going away for the summer, the way she always did; it would just be an extended trip this year. The only ones other than Eir who knew the secret were her mother and Sigyn. 

She adjusted her seat, closed her eyes and let the rocking motion of the carriage lull her to sleep. 

**  
Sif was surprised when Queen Frigga insisted he travel with her to the estate where Loki was. The summer had been long and hotter than any in recorded history, making him quite envious of the princess who had gone to the countryside where it was far cooler and quieter. Not that he'd dare voice a complaint, he was a warrior and a warrior endured things without a whimper.

It had been almost five months since he had seen Loki, and the princess's letters had been oddly devoid of news. It seemed she had spent her summer weaving and swimming; she'd not done much horseback riding, which Sif knew was one of the girl's favorite activities. He had already steeled himself up for the visit, knowing that the two of them would scarcely get a moment to be alone. Stolen kisses and plans for meeting in their alcove in the library could be made, nothing more.

However, it was more than just sex that Sif missed. He had missed the girl's laughter, her smile, just – Loki. He didn't know what he was going to do when he finally saw her – he just hoped he could keep his emotions and actions in check. 

The tall iron gates were open as the carriage approached and he shifted in his saddle, resiting the urge to ride ahead, knowing that the first person Loki should see from Asgard should be her mother, not him. He had only been to this particular estate a handful of times; Loki rarely allowed her brother to hunt on her land, stating that he killed far too many animals for sport, rather than meat. The princess refused to let anyone hunt foxes or wolves on these grounds, remarking that as natural predators, they would keep other animals, such as deer or rabbits, from destroying the gardens. Game birds, however, were always plentiful and those alone were the only things Loki allowed to be killed on these grounds.

Given the princess's penchant for roast quail, Sif wasn't exactly surprised.

The gardens were as he remembered them, not the perfection of the city, but a little more wild, with flowers that tumbled out of their urns and tall shrubs that other nobles would demand to be trimmed and orderly. He reigned in his horse as the carriage drew to a stop.

“Here we are.” Queen Frigga opened the door of the coach on her own, stepping down without the help of a footman as Sif dismounted. “I always forget how long of a ride that is at times.”

“Yes, my queen.” He replied. “I will see to things here.”

“Thank you.” She answered and hurried up the steps of the house. Almost instantly, several servants appeared to take the bags and trunks from the coach.

Sif took his horse and the queen's, who had been tethered to the rear of the carriage, towards the stables. It was considerably cooler here than the city, he could tell that instantly; he supposed it was the lack of congestion or structures to absorb the heat, or something of that nature. He turned down the narrow path that led to the stables when he caught sight of something that he didn't quite understand. Loki's horse, a bay stallion that he would recognize anywhere, was being led around the training pen at a slow pace.

“Strange.” He nickered to the two horses he was leading and walked a little faster, the gait not to hard for either animal he had just drawn level with the ring when two grooms appeared, both of them looking flustered.

“Apologies.” the shorter one said. “We did not know that her majesty had arrived.” 

Sif handed the leads to the two of them. “It was only just in the past few minutes, I am certain you were busy with other tasks, and the queen felt it best to arrive without fanfare.”

The second groom nodded. “Again, we are sorry.”

He gave his own horse a rub behind the ears. “Nothing to be sorry for, and thank you.” 

They nodded and led the animals away as Sif stepped over to the pen, noticing that the person leading Loki's horse was moving in a slow, steady walk, a rather odd looking groom, who was not wearing the uniform of the servants, but instead, baggy trousers and a loose blouse, which did not hide the fact that they were with child; quite heavily, by his estimation. Their black hair was tied back in a long braid that reached her... “ _Loki?_ ” He let out a gasp.

The princess looked up, her green eyes wide and a moment later, her face was hidden in her horse's neck.

Sif lifted himself over the pen's fence and came over to her, completely stunned. “Loki?” He spoke softer this time, setting a hand on her shoulder, rather afraid she would run.

He heard her swallow before she turned to look at him. “Good afternoon, Sif.” Her voice cracked. “I didn't know you were already here.” 

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, keeping his expression calm. “We arrived ahead of schedule.” He brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. He wasn't angry, he wasn't upset... he was... well, quite honestly, he didn't know how he felt. He glanced down at her rounded middle, hesitant to touch it. “Why didn't you tell me?”

She swallowed again. “I know, I should have told you, but I... I didn't want you to feel, well, obligated, or...”

“Loki...” He cut her off and held her face in both of his hands. “You were planning on telling me, weren't you?”

She nodded. “Somehow, it seemed like it would be easier after, after the babe came.” She looked away, her face turning slightly pink.

“Princess...” He pulled her into a gentle embrace. “Well, I'm guessing Thor doesn't know either, based on the fact that I'm still breathing.” Loki let out a snort followed by a giggle and he hugged her a little tighter. “How long?”

“Another month.” Her arms wrapped around his. “I'm sorry.” 

He kissed the top of her head, smiling. “Do not be sorry, Loki.” He took a deep breath. “I guess this answers my question as to why you haven't spent your summer riding, when I know you love it so.” 

She nodded and then let out a soft gasp.

“What?” His warrior instincts were alert instantly. “What's wrong?” In response, she took his hand and pressed it against the swell of her belly, and under his palm, he felt a soft push. The babe was moving inside of her, rather strongly, from what he gathered. “Does that happen often?”

“Usually in the afternoon.” She touched his cheek with her free hand. “He's always restless in the afternoon, like his papa.” 

In response, Sif kissed her the way he had wanted to for months. Long, deep and lovingly – and did not care who saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as Sif drew the brush down through her hair, pulling it back from her face. The afternoon had been long; and the evening even more so. Before her mother and Sif had arrived, she had thought over, countless times, of how she was going to tell the warrior she was pregnant with his child. She had nearly told him in a dozen of the letters she had sent, but fear of Thor catching sight of her words and killing Sif had stopped her. She opened her eyes as she felt the warrior's fingers brush against her neck. “I suspect this wasn't how you planned on us spending our wedding night.” 

Sif chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Not entirely. I rather expected us making a child, rather than waiting for one.” He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. “I also suspect that a short, simple hands-fasting was not the wedding your mother wished for you to have.” 

“We will no doubt have a more formal, second wedding.” She sighed and titled her head back. “Are you angry with me?”

“No.” He went back to brushing her hair. “Perhaps a little disappointed that you did not tell me about the babe before you left for the summer.” 

“I know, I should have.” She set her hand on her rounded middle, giving Sif a brave smile in the mirror. “What would you have done, had I told you?”

He set the brush aside on the vanity. “I don't know.” He sat down on the bench next to her. “Perhaps left the city sooner to join you, married you beforehand, something.” He sighed. “But here we are, the past is unchangeable and we shall face our future together.” He set a hand on her abdomen, tracing the expanse slowly. “Another month, you said?”

She nodded, letting out an airy sigh. “Yes.” She blushed faintly. “I've spent many nights... trying to see if I can pinpoint the time your seed took root.” She leaned over and kissed his neck, noting the look he gave her. “What is it, Sif?”

“You are with child, Loki, I do not think...” His words were cut off as she gave him a soft kiss. 

“I wish you had been here, Sif. I feel as if I have been selfish, as I alone watched my belly swell as your son grew in my womb.” She breathed against his cheek. “The first time I felt him move, I nearly wept, wishing you were here to share in my joy.” She nuzzled his neck. “The only thing I have craved for the last four months was not food, but the feel of your hands on my flesh.” She drew away to look him in the eyes.“Do you remember the last time we were together?” She ran her fingers along the side of his face. “In one of the anterooms of my chambers?”

Sif nodded and stroked her neck. “I do. I remember that you convinced me to stay.” He let out a breath. 

“Not that it was difficult.” She pulled her hand away. “Do you no longer desire me, Sif?” She stated in a more disappointed tone than she planned. She hoped she didn't sound like she was whining.

“Oh, I do, Loki.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just...” 

She leaned over and kissed his chin. “I'm not made of glass, Sif.” 

“I know you're not.” He set his hands on the ties of her robe, tensing slightly. “I just don't want to hurt you or the babe.” 

“Then be gentle.” She took a breath. “I was carrying your child when you had me against the wall of my room, and then on the floor.” She heard his breathing go ragged. “On my knees and on my back.” She gave him a mischievous look. “Certainly you entertained such fantasies while you were on the road here. How many nights have you dreamed of our little alcove in the library? Or pictured me in your bed, or yourself in mine?” 

“Wicked girl.” He untied her robe and spread the fabric open, pushing the garment off of her shoulders. “You once said we never had the luxury of lazy sex.” He ran his fingers along the bodice of her nightgown. “I believe now we do.” He kissed her softly. “Sweet bride.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. “Brave husband.” She let out a tiny shriek when he picked her up. “What are you doing?”

“Exactly what you think, my princess. Carrying you to our wedding bed, another luxury we have yet to enjoy.” He set her down on the bed and sat down to remove his boots. “I do not believe our alcove in the library counts.”

Loki chuckled and adjusted the small mountains of pillows. “Or the hayloft.” 

“Yes.” He reached over and stroked her bare ankle before sliding his hand higher, onto her knee. “Nor is it that little closet off of the feasting hall.” 

She moved onto her hands and knees and kissed his chin. “That was the night of the spring festival.” She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and then slid one of her hands onto Sif's thigh. “I always came back to that night when I think about when our son began.” She heard his sharp intake of breath as she moved her hand onto the waistband of his trousers. “Me above you, riding your cock and meeting your thrusts with total abandon.” She started to undo the fastenings of his pants, and she heard Sif give out a tiny sigh of relief. “Having to bite my lip so hard it bled to hold in my screams of delight.”

“Loki.” Sif closed his eyes. “You had flowers in your hair, like some pure, innocent maiden.” He smiled. “And acting anything but, milking my cock of its seed.” He opened his eyes and brushed his hand against her cheek. “Then when we left, you went back to the feast, perfectly sedate and calm, one would never suspect you'd been ravished.” He plucked absently at her nightgown, and then slid his fingers along her collarbone, kissing her softly. “I nearly followed you back to your chambers that night, not caring who saw me.” He undid the ribbon that held the bodice of her nightgown together and then brushed the lace aside, drawing in a sharp breath as the garment pooled at her waist. “Look at you.” He pushed her back onto the pillows and tugged the gown free of her waist, tossing it aside. “I did not think you could become more beautiful, but you have.”

She held her arms over her head, smiling, a blush rising in her cheeks. “I'm not the little slip of girl I was when you last saw me, Sif.”

“No.” He leaned forward and kissed her belly. “Your sharp edges are gone.” He grinned and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. “Except for the sharpest one, that being your tongue.” 

“You're bad.” She slid a hand down his front, her fingertips glowing a pale purple as his clothes vanished.

Sif gaped at her. “And how long have you been able to do _that_ princess?”

She wrapped her arm around his neck, shrugging. “A few decades. You're lucky, you'll find your clothes under the bed in the morning. I lost many a shift to who-knows-where when I first started working on that.” She pulled him into a kiss, letting out a soft groan at the skin on skin contact.

Sif's hands came around her as he nudged her thighs with his hips, breaking the kiss with a gasp. “Loki, are you sure...”

She tugged on his hair. “I told you, I'm not made of glass.” 

“I just...” He nuzzled her neck. “So beautiful.” He rubbed his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent and the trailed his lips down her front. “Sweet princess.” He laved her nipple slowly, teasing it into a stiff peak. “It's been agony without you.” He nudged it with his nose. “It always is when you vanish for the summer.” He closed his mouth around her nipple and suckled it lazily. 

Loki let out a soft cry as she felt his hand slid between her legs, his fingertips grazing her slit. “Sif..” She bit her lip, mostly out of instinct as one of his fingers slid inside. 

He released his mouth and rose up onto his hands to look into her eyes. “Loki.” He nuzzled the area between her breasts. “My sweet, sweet, Loki.” He nudged her thighs open with his hips and let out a long moan as he slid his cock into her quim. “Oh, princess...”

“Sif...” She held onto his arm as he thrust languidly into her. “Please.”

He chuckled, but did not increase his pace. “You say you're not made of glass...” He leaned down and kissed her, thrusting into her again. “But I have waited years to have you like this.” He withdrew his cock almost completely before pushing himself back inside to the hilt. “Languidly, lazily...” He smiled. “And no fear of discovery.”

Loki groaned and arched her hips towards him. “Worth the wait?” 

“More than worth it.” He replied as drove himself into her again, moving hard and slow. “My princess.” He kissed the spot behind her ear and then buried his lips against her neck and held onto her hips tightly as he started to move harder against her. 

“Forever yours, Sif.” She let out a gasp as he filled her, her nails digging into his shoulders with the pure intensity of it. “My warrior.” She tightened her grip as he drove himself into her again, pulling away from her slowly and then plunging back into her hard. She slid her arms around him, her hands threaded into his hair. _“Please...”_ Her hips bucked upwards towards each stroke he fired into her, urging him on. “ _Please.”_ She whimpered, it was too much – it had been too long since they had been together and she was torn between needing release or wanting this to continue. 

“Soon” He replied, his breathing sharp and quick as his hands on her hips tightened and he began to thrust in and out of her, each time harder than before, stopping for a fraction of a second when he was buried all the way inside of her. He groaned, moving to kneel on the bed, his hands sliding down to grasp her thighs as he kept moving against her. “Stay with me...” He thrust hard into her, groaning as she tightened around him. “Come for me, Loki.” He pounded into her, feeling her tighten again, driving himself closer to the edge. He moaned loudly, arching his back. “Come _with_ me.” 

Loki felt like the world had shattered into nothing but spiraling pleasure. She was vaguely aware of Sif above her, his cock deep inside of her, his hips twitching slightly as he filled her with his release. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and he smiled down at her, turning his face to kiss her palm. When he pulled out of her, she flinched slightly; both in the touch of pain and the loss. As the two of them settled down into their bed, Loki wished it could always be like this, the two of them together, in bed, falling into slumber, sated and spent. 

Just as she was on the edge of sleep, she felt Sif's arm come over her, his hand resting next to hers on her rounded middle. At least for one night, everything was wonderful.

*  
Sif woke up the next morning and for a few moments, was convinced he still slept and was dreaming. The soft warmth next to him, the light filtering through a window, and the inviting smell of breakfast was teasing his nostrils. He opened his eyes and then let out a sigh, closing them again and hugging the young woman next to him. They had not stayed up late, they were both asleep before the eleventh bell had rung. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his face. Yesterday had been so full, so – it was hard to believe what it happened. He looked down at Loki, who seemed to be half awake. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her gently. “I love you, you know that?” 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “I love you too.” She yawned, stretched and winced. “Ow.”

Warrior or not, Sif's heart jumped into his throat. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Loki slowly sat up. “Someone's just using my kidney for a sparing partner.” 

He helped her sit and adjusted the pillows behind her. “Well, since our son doesn't know he's hurting you, I'll apologize for him.” 

She grinned. “It's not so bad, it's just not the best way to wake up.” 

He wrapped an arm around her, feeling slightly guilty as he set a hand on her middle. “I fear I will have trouble keeping my hands off of you.”

She snorted. “You've always had that problem.” She tilted her head and kissed his cheek. “Only now, you don't have to hide it.” 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Sass.” He smoothed a lock of her hair. “Breakfast?”

Loki smiled. “Sounds wonderful.” 

**  
 _“What?”_ Thor bellowed, his face going red with rage. 

“Sit down!” Odin barked, equally loud. “Your anger is understandable, but unreasonable. Your mother saw to it that your sister and Lord Sif were married the day the two of them arrived at the estate.”

“He was my _friend._ ” He wanted to throw something and he clenched the arms of his chair in an effort to control himself. “How could he do this to my sister?” 

“And what of you?” The Allfather countered. “Do you not think I have seen the stream of maids and ladies, your _sister's_ friends and companions that you have dallied with? Is she not supposed to be angry with you if you break their hearts?”

“That's different! Loki is...”

“Silence!” He seethed. “It is no different, you seem to forget that your sister is no longer a little girl.” He let out a shaky breath. “And I too, still see her as that. But we cannot change what has happened.”

“But father...” Thor started, wanting to make his father see the dishonor that had clearly been done to his baby sister.

“What would you have done, Thor, had Loki's marriage been arranged? Threatened her husband? Forbade the two of them to be together?” He set down the letter that had arrived that morning. “You have been friends with Lord Sif for centuries. Do you in any way think your friend capable of forcing himself on your sister? And Loki, is she not well adept at protecting herself?”

“Loki does not understand how men are. She does not see...” He didn't want to lose this argument, even though he had a strong feeling he was going to. 

“Your sister is married to Lord Sif and the two of them will return from the estate after the babe is born. Would you rather your sister return home unmarried?” Odin stood and began to pace. “And you have not answered my question. Do you think Lord Sif would force himself upon your sister?”

Thor swallowed and shook his head. “No. He is far to honorable for that.” 

“Then you must see he has done the proper thing by marrying her.” His smile was strained, sad. “Your sister will remain on Asgard, and you do not have to worry some unworthy prince stealing her away, as you often feared.” 

He refused to look at his father. “I still do not like it.” 

“I am certain Loki does not like for you to sport with her friends either, Thor. Your friend Fandral has found that out the hard way, several times from what I've been told.” The Allfather chuckled and then sighed. “I have letters to write, and I sense you are in need of some fresh air.”

Thor glowered his direction. “How can you remain so calm, Father? Are you not angry? Are you not – disappointed?”

“I am happy for your sister and her husband. What is done is done.” A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. “Now, neither of us need fear Loki one day hating us for forcing her to marry someone to secure a treaty, or something similar.” 

“I would never...” He began and then fell silent at the look on his father's face. “What is it?”

“Being king is not all the glory you seem to think it is, Thor. Sometimes you must make difficult choices that will hurt the people you love.” Odin looked down at his papers, and Thor knew their conversation was over. “I will see you at dinner.”

“Yes, Father.” Thor replied, keeping his tone even as he left the room. He was not halfway down the corridor when he caught sight of Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, waiting for him. “My friends!” He instantly smiled, glad there were at least _some_ people left on Asgard who hadn't angered him today.

“Good morrow, Thor.” Fandral replied and then frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Wrong?” He saw the look the other two gave him. “What could possibly be wrong?”

“You're tense.” Hogun stated. “Has something happened?”

Thor let out a breath. “It seems that the relationship between my sister and Sif is more serious than I was led to believe it was.” His three friends stared at him, Fandral's face showed surprise, but Hogun and Volstagg looked – uncomfortable. He rounded on them. “You knew about this?”

Volstagg cleared his throat. “I do not see how you failed to notice that Sif is clearly in love with Loki, and she with him.” 

“Loki is a little girl!” He could barely keep his voice down. “She is far too young to be courted, and this goes beyond courting. Sif has gotten my sister with child!”

“Loki is not a little girl.” Hogun answered. “She has not been a little girl for some time.” 

“What?” Thor rounded on his friend. “Have you been with Loki as well?”

The shorter man glared at him. “No. I knew that she and Sif were more than friends, as would anyone who observed them at feasts and festivals.” His eyes narrowed further. “How you failed to realize that Loki grew up when you _clearly_ saw that her friends had.” 

“I do not...” He began but Volstagg cut him off.

“What would you have us do, Thor? Did not Sif travel with the Queen to see Loki? Certainly your mother was aware of the situation, and I do know that our friend wants to marry your sister.” He frowned. “It is possible that Sif was ignorant of the child as you were. No one keeps secrets better than Loki.” 

He fumed. “That is true. But still... I am her brother, and...”

“And it's acceptable for you to court or sleep with one of her friends, but Loki must steer clear of yours?” Hogun countered.

“Fandral, you're being rather quiet. That's not like you.” Thor ignored what the Vanir warrior had just offered.

The blond man let out a sigh. “Thor, they are right. And honestly, since Volstagg was never a possibility, if Loki had to fall in love with one of your friends, wouldn't you _want_ it to be Sif?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Volstagg said in mock indignation.

“It means that Loki would more likely kill me than kiss me and if she and Hogun were together, well, Sigyn would never speak to her best friend again.” The warrior's tone was amused. 

“Fandral is correct, Thor.” Volstagg shook his head. “What's done is done.” 

“I still do not approve.” He spat and they started down the corridor.

“You wouldn't approve of _anyone._ ” Hogun interjected and they all turned and stared at him.

Thor wasn't ready to admit that his friend was right.

**

Loki was beyond exhausted. Her labor had lasted nearly thirty-six hours, and while her body was sore and the need to sleep was immense, all she could think of doing was lying here, in bed, holding the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. She brushed a finger against her son's cheek as he nursed, his hand opening and closing against her skin. The babe was still pink and scrunched from his birth, but his head was already covered in hair that seemed to be all colors; black, blond, brown, red and even white. “For someone so small, you certainly have quite the kick.” She looked up as Sif sat down next to her. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss against her temple. “He's perfect, Loki.” He brushed a finger against his son's cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” She sighed. “And sore.”

“I would think so.” Sif's arm tightened and he pressed his face into her hair. “I was worried for you, princess. I didn't...” He let out a half-laugh. “I did not know that labor could last so long.” 

“It doesn't, usually.” She gently drew the infant away from her breast and moved him to her shoulder so she could burp him. “I believe our son was just being stubborn.”

The warrior chuckled. “Given how the two of us are, I shouldn't be surprised.” He looked up as the door of the room opened and Frigga came inside, he made a motion to stand and she quickly waved him to remain where he was.

“These two need their rest, Sif.” The Allmother came over to the bed and took her sleeping grandson from his mother. She cradled the infant in her arms and then settled him down in the bassinet next to the bed. “Have you decided what his name is?” 

“Dagmund.” Loki answered, and felt Sif squeeze her hand. They had discussed names, and this was one of the few they had agreed on – she had refused to name the child after any family members, and Sif had tried to reason that they should name the boy after Thor, so that he wouldn't kill him when they returned to the city. She'd replied that if Thor harmed him, she'd turn her older brother into a rabbit and give him to Volstagg's children for a pet come the Yule. 

“Day protector.” Frigga answered and then looked back down at the sleeping infant. “That's quite the name to live up to.” She chuckled. “But given his parents, he will no doubt bear it well.” she came over and kissed Loki on the cheek. “Get some sleep, young lady.” She turned to Sif. “You make sure she rests.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He replied, rising from the bed and tucking the blankets around Loki.

“I'm not helpless here.” Loki said, yawning halfway through the sentence.

“Sleepy is what you are.” Sif answered as her mother slipped from the room. “You heard your mother.”

She let out another yawn and snuggled into the blankets. “You need to sleep too, Sif.”

“I will. But you've had a long day and a half, and you need to regain your strength. The best way to do that is to sleep.” He sat down on the bed and brushed her cheek. “Our son is perfect, Loki.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.” 

She closed her eyes, letting her need to sleep win. “You're not taking him to the training grounds until the new year.” 

“Do not worry, my princess. I won't have him there until he's at least a year. I make no promises when it comes to his uncle, however.” she could hear his grin.

“Rabbit threat.” She replied, right before she drifted into slumber.

**

Thor resolutely decided he would ignore the servants who were moving things around in the corridors, taking things from his sister's chambers and from Sif's apartments to a larger chamber down the hall from his own room. It was difficult to think of his baby sister being married, of having a baby of her own – even if her husband was his best friend – or should he say _former_ best friend. It was petty and selfish, he knew that, but well, it wasn't easy. The new little family would be returning at the end of this week, and Mother had sent orders for things to be prepared ahead of their arrival. 

It was strange how everyone else was happy, even Father – about the whole situation. How could Father be happy, considering what Sif had done? 

He folded his arms, glaring out the window. Perhaps he wasn't so upset at the fact that Sif and Loki had become lovers, it was the fact that he'd failed to notice. How long had Father known? Mother most likely knew first and informed him as soon as she felt he needed to know. Why hadn't Sif, his fellow warrior, someone who was practically his _brother_ asked if him for permission to court his sister, before he actually asked him rather after the fact.

Thor flinched as he remembered punching Sif in the face after the man had asked the Allfather for permission to court Loki, which, much to his surprise, had been granted to him. Perhaps Father didn't want some foreign prince coming along and whisking his little sister away anymore than he did. It had been annoying at times how much Father doted on Loki, constantly saying that it was because _she was a girl._

He sighed and stood up, heading for the door of his room and opened it just as two servants passed carrying a heavy trunk he recognized from Sif's home. Rather than slam his door shut and return to sulking, he strode down the corridor, heading for the training grounds. 

“Good morning, Thor.” His father's voice caused him to stop short and he obediently turned, forcing a smile.

“Good morning, Father.” He answered. 

“It's no good, son. I can see that you are still angry.” the Allfather drew level with him and they started away together. “It will, no doubt, be easier to adjust once they have returned.”

He didn't answer, he didn't trust himself to keep his tone civil.

“Thor, we've discussed this at length all summer.” He shook his head. “You knew that Sif was planning on courting your sister when they returned, before he was aware that your sister was pregnant. If your sister had not been carrying Sif's child, would your feelings on the matter be any different?”

“I still see Loki as a little girl, Father.” They headed down the stairs. “I cannot help it, I look at her and all I see is a girl of two hundred in bows, having a tea party with her dolls.”

Odin chuckled. “I too, remember those days and wonder where the little girl went.” His expression softened. “Surely you are looking forward to meeting your nephew.” 

“He's a babe, Father. He won't remember meeting me.” He certainly hoped he didn't sound as petulant as he felt.

“But you will.” He smiled. “I for one, am hoping this will get you out of your sulk. Your sister and husband are fortunate enough to have married for love. That is a rare luxury in lives such as ours.”

Thor frowned. “Surely you loved Mother when you married her.” 

“Not at first.” He sighed. “It was something we both had to come to, we did not even meet one another until a week before the wedding.”

He did his best not look shocked. “I did not realize that.” 

“Such are the way of things, Thor. We do what we must, even when we do not like it.” A small smile played on his lips. “I do not think there is a more worthy man in all the Nine Realms to be your sister's husband other than Lord Sif.”

He nodded, slowly. “I am happy for them, but at the same time...”

“It is hard. Things will be easier soon, you will see.” He gave him a look that was almost a smile and then turned and headed down another corridor, towards the council chambers.

Thor watched him go for a moment before heading further down the stairs, eager to be outside.

**  
It was late at night when they finally returned to the palace. Loki gently set Dagmund in his crib, glad that he had fallen asleep shortly after she finished feeding him after she and Sif were settled into their new chambers. She rubbed her eyes, trimming the wick of the lamp before leaving the small anteroom, going into the main part of the room, where Sif was sitting, removing his boots. “I knew I should have tried to stay awake in the carriage.”

He chuckled in response. “You're supposed to sleep when our son sleeps, your mother made that very clear to me.”

“I know.” She moved over to him and sat down. “Unfortunately, now I'm a little too awake.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “How are you?”

“I'm more worn out than anything. Traveling at a slow pace as we were is rather grueling.” He rubbed her side. “I'm going to get cleaned up.” He kissed her cheek. “Then we will both get some rest. If our son's slept as much as I suspect he has, he will be waking us before the dawn.” 

Loki chuckled as Sif stood. “I believe that.” She watched him go before rising herself and went into the dressing chamber, changing into a nightdress and then headed into the bedroom. The bed itself was twice the size of the one in her old room, and she blushed faintly as she climbed into it, settling down on her side, listening to the sounds of her husband moving in the other room. Perhaps she was more tired than she realized. 

What brought her back to awareness were soft kisses along her neck. “Mmm...” She tilted backwards and felt two hands slide down her body, taking in every curve, pushing her nightgown up and she lifted her arms, letting the garment be drawn of of her and tossed aside. She became more awake when she felt something hot and wet run across her nipple. “Sif....”

“I thought I was tired when I went to bathe, but when I came out, here you were, in our bed, far more tempting than I expected you to be.” He laved one nipple and then the other, kissing her awake. “Our bed.” He murmured and kissed her lips. “I know it's only been a month since our son was born...”

“A very long month.” She kissed him back, sitting up to lean on her arm. “Sleeping next to each other, but unable to be together.” 

“We're together now.” He blew a hot breath across her nipple. “First night in our bed, pity if all we did was sleep.”

She licked her lips. “We'll sleep soon.” She kissed him again and looked into his eyes. “Though I don't think you're nearly as awake as you think you are.”

Sif slid his hand along her side, cupping her breast. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Loki's hand went over his hip and then trailed her fingers along his cock. His member jerked in response, tightening almost instantly as her hand gently stroked him. She trailed kisses along his cheekbone and she whispered softly to him. “I believe it's my turn to lead our dance.” She kissed the area behind his earlobe. “You like that, don't you?” She bit the lobe gently, still stroking him with her hand. 

He moaned softly and let one of his hands trail down between her legs. “I think you know the answer to that.” He moved one finger inside of her, gasping as he found her soaking. Under her hand's motions, he'd already grown rock hard. “You tease.”

Loki drew her hand from him and he whimpered. She rose up onto her arms and kissed him softly. “Your point?” She rubbed her face against his and began to kiss a path to his lips and at the same time, she pushed him onto his back. His mouth parted under hers and her tongue swept his. His hand still was working between her legs as she sat up and draped one leg over him. Breaking the kiss, she sat back, setting her hands on the bed and positioned herself above him, teasing the head of his cock with her quim. His hips bucked upward, trying to seek more. “I believe it's your turn.” Loki leaned forward and slowly, achingly, lowered her sheath around him. She moaned as he began to fill her, stretching her as she gently moved down onto him. She leaned back and let herself slide further down. 

Sif groaned and watched as she slid down him, covering him slowly. His hands slid up her hips and onto her breasts. “I don't think I'm the only insatiable one here.” He felt her hair brushing against his chest, teasing as she relaxed slightly and slid further down onto him. “That's it.” He groaned softly as she let herself sink down onto him completely. His hands brushed across her skin, cupping her breasts. She slowly started to move herself above him. “My wicked princess.” He rasped out as he thrust upward again. “I love it when take what you want.”

“Even when I torment and tease you?” She responded, riding him faster as his hands slid onto her hips. 

“Yes.” His hands stayed on her hips. “Makes me desire you all the more.” He rocked his hips up against hers as she struggled to keep herself up. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her full against him, pounding himself into her. “A hunger I don't ever think will be completely sated.” His voice was raspy in her ear as he hooked his ankles around hers, holding her open to him. 

“Sif...” Loki whimpered against him as control started slipping away from her. She arched her back, breaking his hold on her shoulders. Her head fell back as she stroked against him, riding him hard as pleasure tore through her.

He arched his hips again, driving himself deeper. “No fear, my sweet.” He repeated the motion, harder than before. Her hips slammed down to meet his, over and over. His hands slid up to her breasts, holding them as she continued to thrust against him.

She cried out as he pounded up into her. “Sif...” She buried her face against his neck. “So good...”

He could feel her entire body shaking above him, she was nearly overcome. Sif pulled her back against him, kissing the side of her neck. “Loki...” He thrust hard into her, groaning as she tightened around him. “my Loki...” He pounded into her, feeling her tighten again, driving himself closer to the edge.

“Sif...” she groaned and let go, groaning loudly with her release. A moment later, she felt him moan and then come, his cock throbbing, completely buried in her quim. The only sound she heard was the pounding heartbeat under her ear. 

Sif slowly rolled to the side, taking her with him. She was half asleep as he kissed her nose and withdrew from her. She opened her eyes as he brushed hair from her face. “I love you.” 

She gave him a worn, sleepy smile. “I love you too.” She leaned over and kissed his chin. “Rest. Tomorrow's no doubt going to be busy.”

He chuckled and yawned. “If my mother wakes our son up when she comes to visit, I'm going to make her watch him.”

Loki snorted. “I seriously doubt she'd object to that.”

**

Thor waited until the tenth bell in the morning before he went to call on his sister and Sif. He promised himself that he would keep his temper, he would behave himself, and would save any aggression toward his new – brother in law – for another time. He was about to raise his hand to knock on the door when it flew open and he found himself face to face with his former best friend. “Good morrow, Sif.”

“Good morning, Thor.” His voice sounded off – well, perhaps he was expecting to get hit. Again. He stepped back and held the door open wide. “I take it you're here to see your sister.”

“Yes, and ah...” He stepped into the room and fell silent as he heard an infant's cry that a moment later was silenced, and followed by the sound of his sister's laughter. 

Sif shut the door and managed a grin. “Dagmund, Thor. His name is Dagmund.” He glanced towards one of the anteroom and then frowned. “I take it you don't want to see him having his mid-morning meal.”

He blanched. “No.” He cleared his throat. “Loki might turn me into something – small and fluffy.”

“You'd make a much cuter rabbit than Fandral!” His sister's voice called out. “Or would you rather be a puppy dog?”

“I think I will remain out here and stay in the form I am in.” He turned to Sif. “I will not lie to you. When I learned of what had transpired between you and Loki, I was angry.”

“I would be surprised if you were not.” He replied. “I merely kissed her six months ago and you nearly broke my jaw.”

Thor shook his head. “I am still... I am not entirely comfortable with how things have turned out, but I am willing to accept it.” He frowned. “I suspect I'd feel the same if I was standing here talking to Hogun, instead of you.”

“Considering Hogun is in love with Sigyn, I believe the chances of that ever happening would have been remote.” He shook his head.

He sat down heavily in a chair, rubbing his face. “I seem to have been missing things left and right as of late.”

“You're always missing things!” Loki retorted, coming into the room, her voice light.

“Loki...” Thor looked up just as the small infant his sister was holding let out a burp that would have made Volstagg's seem quiet. “I believe someone has just challenged me to a belching contest.”

Sif rolled his eyes in response. “I knew your sister was more mature than you Thor, but it seems your month old nephew is as well.”

He was about to issue a retort when his sister set the infant in his arms. “Dagmund, this is your uncle. Thor, this is Dagmund.” 

He adjusted his arms to support the babe as he'd seen mothers doing at court. He was surprised at how light the babe was and he looked down into the tiny face who returned his gaze. In that instant, all the anger he had felt towards the situation over the past few weeks was completely gone.


End file.
